


Dragged Away

by Matt_101



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Ghosts - Fandom, Call of duty Ghosts, cod ghosts, ghosts - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Loss, Love, M/M, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matt_101/pseuds/Matt_101
Summary: a Story of what i imagine happened on the beach, after Logan was dragged away."Hesh, Hesh where is he!?" I asked looking frantically around."LOGAN, KID?" I yelled out, looking around us for any signs of the blonde young man, I had grown quite fond of."Why don't we just calm down for a moment?" Merrick tried saying."No, DAVID WHERE IS HE" I yelled as I kneeled in front of Hesh, grabbing a hold of his torn-up uniform and shaking his still body.
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Dragged Away

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!

Keegan's POV.  
I had been in charge of the sniper post in the final battle, but was just picked up by Merrick in a helicopter.  
"Where are we going?" I yelled over the helicopter noise.  
"We are picking up Logan and Hesh" Merrick shouted back. "They did it, they killed Rorke, it's over Keegan" Merrick shouted and allowed himself to give a smile.  
I felt impossible relief fill my body, like jumping in a pool of ice-cold water, not only to hear that Rorke is dead, but that both Hesh and Logan are okay.   
It didn't take us long before we arrived at a small beach, near the coast, right beside all the chaos.  
Me and Merrick immediately jumped out and started running up the beach, Merrick had given me word, that Hesh was shot, and Logan might be wounded as well, so we had to get there quick.   
After not long we spotted a figure sitting against a rock. 

"Hesh?" Merrick yelled.  
The figure turned it's head, and as we got closer, it was confirmed, the man sitting by the rock was indeed Hesh.  
"Hesh we're here, let's get you out of here" Merrick said.

As soon as I arrived by the rock behind Merrick, panic shot through my body, and I couldn't contain myself as I burst out. "Hesh, where's Logan?!"  
Hesh looked up from the ground for a quick second, only to drop his head again.  
"Hesh, Hesh where is he!?" I asked looking frantically around.  
"LOGAN, KID?" I yelled out, looking around us for any signs of the blonde young man, I had grown quite fond of.  
"Why don't we just calm down for a moment?" Merrick tried saying.

"No, DAVID WHERE IS HE" I yelled as I kneeled in front of Hesh, grabbing a hold of his torn-up uniform and shaking his still body.  
"Hesh answer me, FOR FUCK SAKE" I tried, panic and anger clear in my voice.  
Hesh then lifted his head a slight bit, and said something I didn't catch.  
"What Hesh, please speak!" I said frantically.  
"I'm sorry" Hesh mumbled weakly.

"No, no nonono" I started chanting as I rose from my knees, stumbling away from the rock, before regaining my footing, "this isn't happening, this isn't real, please no, I can’t, no" I mumbled while pressing my hands too my ears and closing my eyes , hoping that when I opened them again, this would all be some wicked dream, and Logan would be in front of me again.

Merrick´s POV.  
I watched as Keegan rose from his knees and started chanting no's and pleas of this not being real.  
I took a step forward and bent down to David's level. "What happened Hesh, how did he, you know" I tried asking in the most understanding tone I could manage.  
"He didn't die, Rorke, he took him, dragged him kicking and screaming, I couldn't, I'm sorry, I couldn't" Hesh bursted out in tears. "There was nothing I could do! I couldn't save him, I couldn't save my own brother, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Hesh begged as he cried harder.

Suddenly I was shoved aside, I stumbled a few steps before regaining my footing.   
As I looked back, an equally upset Keegan was now holding Hesh up by his uniform shirt.  
"YOU LET HIM GET TAKEN?"   
"YOU LET THAT PEICE OF SHIT DRAG LOGAN AWAY? TOO A FAITH WORSE THEN DEATH?!?"  
Keegan yelled in David's face, shaking him violently. "HOW COULD YOU?!" Keegan yelled frantically.  
I watched as Keegan raised his fist, but before he could do anything he would regret, I ran over and twisted his arm behind his back.  
It caught Keegan by surprise and he dropped Hesh back down.   
I twisted his arm even more and shoved him down into the sand.   
He clearly wasn't in his right mind. 

I had known Keegan since he was a young boy, he had always been the quiet type, but inside he was troubled and filled with an impossible amount of anger, I had been there through multiple aggressive explosions and panic attacks from him. But as the years went by and he grew more and more up, he slowly learned to turn that anger into passion, control and precision. I hadn't seen him like this since way back then. I knew how to handle this side of him, but it was no pretty sight. 

"Let me go you bastard, LET ME GO!" He screamed frantically, while trying to kick his way out from my hold.   
"This is Merrick requesting backup, we need at least 3 extra men from the helicopter"   
Hesh still wasn't saying anything, just sat silently watching, as I pressed a struggling Keegan further down in the sand.  
"Keegan, you need to calm down right now"  
I said in a commanding voice.  
Keegan said nothing, but let out a few quiet sobs.   
After a while he grew quieter, and in the distance, I could see the 3 extra men I had requested, come running.

Suddenly a force hit me hard in the head and I rolled off of Keegan with a hard thud.  
Keegan had managed to get his arm free, and had hit me hard enough to get himself free.   
I was just regaining my strength as a hard pressure landed on my stomach, I looked up and  
into the frantic eyes of Keegan, as he tried to pin me down.

"Where is he?! where is he? please he can't be gone, please!" Keegan muttered frantically as he tried punching me in the face again.  
"Keegan get off me, right now please, this isn't mine or David's fault, your fight isn't with us Keegan, you hear me!" I tried pleading with the broken man.  
Keegan didn't move, only landed a few punches too my chest when I wasn't expecting it.   
"KEEGAN STOP!" I yelled at him, pleading that he would regain some control.  
He tried too land another punch to my chest, but I grabbed his arm and fought him, until he now was under me again.  
His frantic chanting and quiet sobs never stopped, only grew louder and more rage filled.  
I quickly realized this wasn't going to end well, this was worse than any anger episode, I had seen back in the day. He was probably completely blinded with rage and panic.

Suddenly I could hear footsteps approaching, and took a moment too look away from the struggling man beneath me, too the 3 men I had requested.   
Before anyone could raise their guns at Keegan, I shouted. "TWO OF YOU GRAB HESH, THE LAST ONE HELP ME HOLD HIM DOWN" I motioned forwards Keegan, who was very much still struggling against my hold.  
"NO, NO WE CAN’T LEAVE? WE HAVE TOO FIND HIM MERRICK! WE CAN’T JUST LEAVE?! please don't make me leave him" Keegan whispered the last part.  
"I'm sorry Keegan, he is gone, we're on enemy territory, we have to go" I replied in a stoic voice.

"NO, I AM NOT LEAVING HIM, KID PLEASE, PLEASE COME BACK?!" he yelled with a grim, broken voice.

One of the men finally arrived by my side and grabbed a harsh hold of Keegan's left arm, as i grabbed a hold of his right arm. We both stood up, and started dragging him backwards, towards the helicopter and the other two men carrying Hesh.

The broken screams of my grieving teammate, as we dragged him away, is something that is going to haunt me for quite a while. And with that thought they all left the beach.


End file.
